


Ichigo and his Bedroom

by YenGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Almost Crack, Gen, Humour, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: Isn't it strange how so many members of the Gotei 13 have stepped foot inside Ichigo's bedroom?





	Ichigo and his Bedroom

**Author Notes:**  Hello again, everyone! Isn't it strange how so many members of the Gotei 13 have stepped foot inside Ichigo's bedroom?

The weirdest thing about it though, is how some of them sat on his bed with their  _waraji_  (sandals) still on and Ichigo didn't freak out about that. I would - those sandals have been  _everywhere!_ Anyway, enjoy :)

**Warnings:**  Spoilers for the Nozomi arc, the Fullbring arc, the Diamond Dust Rebellion movie, and possible OOC-ness.

**Rating:**  'T'

**Disclaimer:**  Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

\- Story Start -

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto frowned deeply at the floor. He was  _not_  pleased.

It was bad enough that Ichigo Kurosaki, who had gatecrashed Seireitei for the sole purpose of rescuing Rukia Kuchiki, had gotten involved in the whole Aizen-Tousen-and-Ichimaru-exposed-as-traitors incident.

And the Hueco-Mundo-raining-every-Arrancar-and-Espada-possible-onto-the-Real-World incident.

And the Kageroza Inaba-and-his-Reigai-minions one.

It seemed that ever since Rukia Kuchiki was sent to the Real World and met up with Ichigo Kurosaki, every notable incident in Seireitei after that not only ended with the orange haired ryoka involved, but somehow being in the very thick of it.

It was... a concern.

The first Shinigami Substitute, Kugo Ginjo, had been only too pleased to remain in the Real World and not go cavorting all over the other two whenever he felt like it. Granted, there were reasons for Kurosaki to do so, but Yamamoto couldn't help wondering just how much Kurosaki had managed to ingratiate himself with the members of the Gotei 13, and what were his actual reasons for doing so.

He looked up at all the Captains, Lieutenants and high seated officers assembled before him.

"Thank you for coming," he began. "I called for this meeting because I wanted to ask a few questions about our substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki."

There were a few raised eyebrows and puzzled glances exchanged, notably between Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki.

"It is common knowledge that he resides in Karakura Town in the Real World, but who amongst you know exactly where he lives?"

Yamamoto expected a show of just a few hands including Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki's. The sight of almost everyone's hands shooting up into the air made his eyebrows shoot up just as fast.

"Does  _everyone_  here know where he stays?" he asked in disbelief.

"I don't," Kyoraku replied, looking surprised.

"Neither do I," Ukitake added, sounding a bit put out.

"I do," Nanao said in a smug tone which made Kyoraku pout.

That's nothing," Abarai said in a dismissive tone. "Most of us have also been to his room."

"For a mere schoolboy, the size of his room is... adequate," Byakuya Kuchiki conceded.

"So is his clothes cupboard," Rukia added brightly, ignoring her nii-sama's raised eyebrows.

"What?" Omaeda exclaimed. "His room can easily fit into  _my_  clothes cupboard!"

"Not everyone lives in a mansion," Soi-Fon said, rolling her eyes.

"Agreed," Iba and Komamura said in unison.

"His bed is pretty comfortable too," Abarai added, not to be outdone.

"It has a light blue blanket!" Kusajishi cried.

"A  _soft_  light blue blanket," Hitsugaya added and quickly pressed his lips together.

"Hmph," said Zaraki which likely meant he agreed with the two of them. Or not.

Yamamoto's eyebrows were about as high as they could go.

"Since everyone has a useless observation to make, mine is that his desk is surprisingly sturdy," Mayuri added in a disinterested fashion.

"It could hold the combined weight of Captain Mayuri and myself since we were both on it at the same time," Nemu added, not batting an eye over the look of askance from Yamamoto.

"He could do with a mirror or two though," Yumichika said, examining his fingernails.

"There's one in the bathroom next door," Ikkaku told him.

"Really?" Yumichika looked intrigued. "I must take a look the next time we're there. Is it a big mirror? Or a small one?"

"Big enough for you," Matsumoto answered him. "I've seen it."

"Preened before it, you mean," Hisagi said with a grin. "I saw you."

"Me too," Kira added.

Matsumoto tossed her head while Yamamoto just shook  _his_  head, bewildered.

"Just how many of you have been to his bedroom?" he demanded. "And more importantly, slept in his bed?!"

Everyone looked at Toshiro who glared back at them.

"I was injured." he said curtly.

Yamamoto thumped his cane onto the floor, drawing everyone's attention. His eyebrows were drawn together in a forbidding frown.

"It seems Kurosaki has made quite an impact on the Gotei 13. Do any of you know what is his purpose in doing so?"

The others exchanged puzzled looks.

"I don't think Kurosaki has a specific purpose in getting to know us, Yama-jii," Kyoraku finally pointed out.

"Agreed," Ukitake added in a firm voice.

"Captain Kyoraku is right," Nanao said, muttering 'for once' under her breath which made him pout again.

"He's too dumb to have an ulterior motive," Abarai said, rolling his eyes.

"A mere schoolboy," Byakuya said, "albeit one with high spiritual pressure."

"And a strong heart," Rukia added with a small smile.

"Hah! He needs a more well built stature, like mine," Omaeda scoffed.

"Not everyone stuffs their face all their time," Soi-Fon told him.

"Agreed," Iba and Komamura said in unison.

"He has a bunch of loyal friends," Abarai added.

"Icchy is Ken-chan's friend!" Kusajishi cried.

"His heart is sometimes too soft," Hitsugaya said, shaking his head.

"He can fight," Zaraki said in a tone that indicated there was no other measure of a person's worth.

"Pah, not interesting enough to be a research subject though," Mayuri said in a dismissive tone.

Nemu didn't say anything.

"He did put up a good fight against Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki," Yumichika said.

"Heh, he was just lucky that day," Ikkaku told him.

"If you say so," Yumichika shrugged.

"Well, I think he's a good friend," Matsumoto answered him.

"So do I," Hisagi said.

"Me too," Kira added.

Yamamoto looked at all of them, his eyebrows well up again.

"So Ichigo Kurosaki is just... a friend?"

Before anyone could say anything, Akon from Squad Twelve rushed into the room and bowed low.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting, Captain Commander," he said, speaking rapidly, "but we've picked up a disturbance in Karakura Town, and a huge number of Hollows."

Everyone looked at each other, curiosity and concern on their faces.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, looking at Abarai.

"Yeah, I'm sure the idiot's somehow involved in this," he said. "Or will be."

They turned to Yamamoto who just gave a deep sigh.

"Very well, you may go," he said to the two of them and wasn't all that surprised when almost everyone bowed to him before rushing from the room, leaving behind a surprised Akon, a disinterested Mayuri, an expressionless Nemu, and a smiling Unohana and Isane.

"Ah, So Kurosaki is not just a friend of the Gotei 13, but a good one," Yamamoto answered his own question.

It wasn't a concern after all.

\- Story End -

**A/N:**  Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
